Let Go
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Leo didn't know how it happened. One minute, they were laughing and joking around on the rooftops. The next, the Foot had fallen upon them like a plague, and they were facing one of their toughest battles. Torn between two, Leo has to make the hardest decision of his life- the life of one brother of another. However, someone else makes the decision for him. Death-fic


**Summary:** Leo didn't know how it happened. One minute, they were laughing and joking on the rooftops. The next, the Foot had fallen upon them like a plague, and they were facing one of their toughest battles. Torn between two, Leo has to make the hardest choice of his life- the life of one brother of another. However, someone else makes the decision for him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the turtles.

**Author's Notes: **I know I haven't written anything for a while and apologise. Life has just been so hectic! I thought I would try to get my inspiration back by writing this. **Warning, his is a death-fic.**

* * *

~Let Go~

_I won't let you go_  
_(This is what you really want)_  
_So don't let go of me_  
_(This is what you asked for)_  
_I wanted something more_  
_(This is what you really want)_  
_I wanted this right here_  
_(This is what you asked for)_

~Snow Patrol, I Won't Let You Go

* * *

Leo didn't know how it happened. One minute, he and his brothers were laughing and joking around on the five-story rooftops near the wharfs, the next, the Foot had fallen upon them like a plague.

Things had been tense in the lair lately. With Master Splinter's deteriorating health, emotions were high and tempers were ready to burst. Leo found himself at a war with himself as well as his brothers. Everyone was scared for Master Splinter, however they would never admit it. Don shut himself away in his lab all day, trying to find a cure. Mikey stared absently at the blank TV screen and Raphael spent all his time in the dojo, releasing his rage on the punching bag. Leo sat with Master Splinter, silently meditating and preying his ageing father would recover. April and Casey visited often, helping around the lair and doing everything they could for them and Master Splinter.

They were almost at breaking point, until April had come down to visit earlier that night. She had pleaded with Leo to take his brothers out for the night for a break and welcome distraction. Leo had refused, like April knew he would, however after many threats and angry looks, April had convinced him that she could look after Master Splinter for one night.

Leo had been reluctant at first, however after a few minutes racing across the rooftops, bathed under the silver light of the moon and the feel of the cold breeze against his skin, Leo had begun to relax. It didn't take long for his brothers to perk up, and some they were laughing and chasing one another across the rooftops, leaving their fears and their worries behind them for the night with every step they took.

They rested on a particularly high rooftop right above the wharf, laughing and trying to catch their breath. Looking back now, Leo knew he was to blame. He shouldn't have been so reckless, so careless. The one night he had opened up to having fun and enjoying himself with his brothers, danger struck them unawares. Leo forever berated himself for being so careless. He should have remained vigilante. If he had, maybe his brother would still be alive…

Don had tried to reassure Leo ever since that it wasn't his fault, that he had done nothing wrong and that they had all let their guard down that night. Leo knew Donnie spoke the truth, but as leader, Leo had to take it upon himself to take responsibility for their actions.

"It feels like forever since we've been out," Mikey said happily, leaning comfortably against the small railing around the rooftop.

"I almost forgot what the stars looked like," Raphael murmured, his head tipped up to the sky, a small smile on his beak.

"Me too," Don agreed. "After everything that's happened, I'm glad we got a night off, just to get out and enjoy ourselves for a while."

"It was very nice of April to stay home with Splinter," Leo agreed. "We've needed this for so long. We've all said and done things the past few weeks that we regret, but now we can forget about them and focus on being a family again."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Fearless," Raphael grinned.

Leo smiled and looked up at the starry sky. It was such a beautiful night, so quiet and serene. Thousands of tiny stars twinkled from the dark sky like diamonds. The cool breeze caressed Leo's skin and the smell of the slightly salty water of the wharf was surprisingly calming. However, Leo's peaceful mantra was quickly broken.

It was like one moment Leo was alone with his brothers on the rooftop, and then, in a blink, they were surrounded by Foot Ninja. Leo had never seen so many together before. There had to be over thirty of them, dressed in black cloth and creeping up on them like deadly shadows. In an instant, Leo and his brothers had their weapons drawn, ready to fight. It was like a silent command had be issued, and the black wave of Foot Ninja descended.

The fight was a blur for Leo. He moved automatically, his body knowing what to do after years of training. When one Foot Ninja fell another took their place. Leo didn't know how long they had been fighting, or how many Foot Ninja had fallen. He was coated in sweat, his breathing harsh and ragged and small cuts and bruises littered his body. He had a deeper cut on his right arm, the warm blood trickling down his arm in a light but consistent stream.

He looked around for his brothers, but all he could see was the swarming black of the Foot Ninja. Gritting his teeth in anger and determination, Leo renewed his efforts, taking down more Foot. For a second, Leo thought they may be able to win this, that the Foot numbers were starting to drop, when a loud scream filled the air.

"Mikey!" Leo whirled around, his katanna dripping red. He saw Donnie between the swarms of Foot Ninja, several metres away and desperately fighting the numbers that circled around him. Leo looked around for Mikey and Raph, but couldn't see them. Another scream split the air, and Leo fought his way through the Foot Ninja that blocked his path, seeing red.

He made it to the edge of the roof, only to have his heart lurch into his throat. Raph and Mikey were dangling dangerously over the rooftop, nothing but hard ground and rolling water beneath them. Raphael's Sai were imbedded deep into the cement on the rooftop. Two lines of thin black rope were tossed around the imbedded prongs. Leo could see Raph and Mikey both holding on to a piece of the rope, the only tether they had to solid ground.

They were broth injured, Leo could see that clearly. Had they not been injured, they would have been able to pull themselves back onto the rooftop. Leo could see a deep cut on Mikey's left arm and shoulder and Raphael's right arm hung limply by his side.

"Leo!" He cried upon seeing his brother.

"Hang on!" Leo yelled, racing towards the edge of the roof. Looking quickly over his shoulder, he saw that Don was still surrounded, and wouldn't be able to get to them in time. Dropping to his chest, Leo hung the top half of his body over the roof. Mikey and Raph held the same length of rope, however it had somehow become separated, and Mikey and Raph were dangling a few feet from each other.

"The rope's breaking!" Mikey yelled and Leo's eyes darted to the rope. He could see it breaking, the fibres pulling apart until it was almost at breaking point.

"Hold on, I'll get you up!" Leo yelled.

"There's no time!" Raph yelled. "The rope's about to break any second! Get Mikey!"

"No, Raph!" Mikey screamed.

"Do it, Leo, save Mikey!" Raphael growled.

Leo was frozen, his mind screaming at him as he couldn't decide what to do.

"Hurry!" Raph yelled as the rope started to break apart.

"Raph…"

"No, Raph! Don't!"

"It's ok little brother. I love you," Raphael whispered.

In that instant the rope snatched. Leo, who was closest to Mikey, lunged forward and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Got ya!" Leo cried, gripping his brother's hand tightly. In the same instance, he stretched out his other hand, desperately trying to reach for Raphael, but all he touched was air.

"No!"

Clutching on to Mikey, Leo stared down at the rolling water of the wharf and the broken red mask that floated upon it.

* * *

**A/n: **Reviews are greatly appreciated; I'd love to know what you thought.

Until the next time,

~Cat


End file.
